


The Writer Meets the Readers

by SapphireLotus11



Series: Uchiha Week 2018 [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 08:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18495337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireLotus11/pseuds/SapphireLotus11
Summary: This was the free day for Uchiha week 2018 and I hope you enjoy!





	The Writer Meets the Readers

**Author's Note:**

> This was the free day for Uchiha week 2018 and I hope you enjoy!

_Who would have thought, he would have so many fans actually appreciate his work_?

At 45 and a seasoned novel writer of a popular series, fame was not as important to Uchiha Madara. Still, his second brother Izuna was right. _Going to a convention can be a life changing experience_. This was also the first of these sorts of events, he'd ever take part of in the city of Tokyo. Living in the suburbs of Kyoto, he preferred a more quiet lifestyle to fit his line of work.

As a novelist, he wrote a collection of varied short stories dabbling in horror or mystery. He’s gain a lot of fame from those, and the poetry book he’s also written as well. Lately his work has him delving into a new type of genre with the typical mystery element. He wanted to try his hand at a shonen. It was just for self indulgent purposes, but when he showed it to his four younger brothers, they fell in love with it. Soon enough it was out to the public, and they too couldn’t get enough.

Many of his fans were high school students. Not his favorite of crowds, but he could appreciate their enthusiasm… _to a moderate degree anyway_.

He set up a table, some of the convention staff took care of the rest. He watched as fans poured in the convention hall with excitement and wide grins. It was _almost_ scary...

So many  wanted his autograph or to praise his works! Not that he wasn’t grateful or without a heart, he was just not a man who enjoyed copious praise.

“Ah Uchiha-sama? It’s time for your panel discussion.” A member of the staff called.

_Joy…_

As advised, he made his way to the room where he was said to have a panel discussion. The man nearly walked out of the room, when he was greeted by all the applause. Madara got settled on the podium, and cleared his throat.

“Thank you- everyone for coming to this event.” It was a good start. “I must admit, I’m not one to go to these things but I didn’t realize- so many of you liked the work I do. Really, I couldn’t be more humbled by it.” He continued. “So… This is a discussion right? Who has a question?”

His eyes went wide, as the number of hands few up. He couldn’t pick where to start. So he pointed to a girl with thick glass sitting in the middle row. “Yes?”

_“Ah! A-Ano I really really loved your new series, ‘The Path of a Shinobi’. My question is, wh-what was the inspiration for it?”_

_A question he actually liked…_  “Inspiration? Well, I grew up being the oldest out of 5 boys. You could imagine how our mother was.” The crowd chuckled. “But, the bulk of it was based of memories and adventures we all had growing up.” A fair answer, the girl seemed thoroughly pleased.

“Ah, next question?” He perked up a little watching his audience be more and more involved with this panel discussion.

One person asked about how long until the news volume released. Another asked about what he liked about is own works. This went on for a good twenty minutes, time was really flying as his hour was almost up. “There is time for one last question.” He announced to his crowd.

The last bit of hands went up and Madara pointed to a young lady who sat in the front on the left end. “Yes go ahead.”

_“Uchiha-sama, in ‘The Path of a Shinobi’, I can’t help but feel more invested in your newest villain. He’s so gritty yet a mystery! You mentioned that you based this series off your experiences so, what was the inspiration for Raidoku?”_

Ah, he did put a little more effort into that character in particular lately. “Raidoku, I confessed I have been spoiling him.” He admitted. “But I have my own father to thank for being a muse.” He began. “A little bit about him, he was a police chief. A man you did not want to mess with, and so I put that into a villain instead of a protagonist. And of course, he and I were often battling one another for a long time. Even when I graduated from college. So in short I wanted to take something negative and turn it into a positive.”

He watched the crowd nods and sounds of approval, he felt relatively pleased. Madara said his closing remarks and the audience praised him just as much as they did when he started. He was not a fan of these types of events, but he now understands why there is so much hype for them. He spent the remaining hours walking around, meeting and chit chatting with more of his fans. All in all though, he thought the day proved more fruitful than he imagined. Maybe he’ll add this moment as an adventure in one of his stories.


End file.
